Time Warp!
by Slayer118
Summary: Main character is my own. Reaper goes through a time portal to the period of InuYasha. Rated M for ideas for later chapters. Changed names of chapters to names of songs that I believe would go with the chapters. Better than it sounds!
1. Bad Day

Time Warp

**Time Warp!**

A story by Christopher Slade

Warning! This story's main character is made by the author! Deal with it or don't read!

All other characters are not owned by me, I'm going to use characters from InuYasha, and maybe some other franchises… I'm not sure yet.

Bad Day:

The story begins in a city known as New San Francisco in the year 3592. A teenage boy was walking on the catwalk between buildings, listening to REM. "It's been a bad day, please don't take a picture. Pleeeeeeease!" sang the kid as he walked into a building known as Knowlton, Hood, and Smith Laboratories, aka KHS Labs. He boy was wearing a black zip-up hoodie, with the hood over his blonde hair, which covered his hazel eyes. Along with his hoodie, he wore gray nylon pants, and black anti-grav shoes. As he walked into the labs, a round man with a gray beard that reached his belt and bellowed "Still listening to that old crap eh, Reaper!"

"There's a difference between this stupid new techno crap, and the good music that actually requires you to be able to play an instrument…" spat Reaper.

"Ah, you don't know what good music is!"

"What's my schedule for today; am I doing another portal check…"

"You're going in this time! Not just a regular check!"

"Are you telling me that the doc actually finished a portal?"

"Go look for yourself!"

Reaper headed for the giant lift, and headed down to the basement of the 100 story building. As he reached the bottom, he saw with his own eyes, a big, green-looking portal, with the doc laughing manically in front of it. Reaper walked in front of the massive thing, mouth agape.

"Wow, doc! I can't believe it!"

"And neither can I! I finally finished a portal! And those chumps in the oval office thought I was crazy!"

"Where… I mean _when_ did you set it to…"

"I believe its set for 2007 Tokyo… But I could be mistaken. Let me double check."

The doc began going through several methods on the computer, as several lines of type began to appear on the monitor. Reaper headed over to the equipment room door.

"Should I get ready, then?"

"Yes, there should be older versions of your choice of wear along with a Beretta 9mm; in case anything should go wrong, that is."

Inside the tiny room, he found everything the doc mentioned, but lying next to the pistol, he found three extra clips, and a small rectangle shaped box with headphones sticking out of it.

"What is this, doc?"

"Oh, that is an old 8 GB MP4 player. It used to be manufactured by Microsoft. I believe it's called a zunie… But, I'm not sure…"

Scrolling through the menus on the small thing, he found that it had been filled with his favorite old music. A wide grin appeared on his face as he look through the artists; the Smashing Pumpkins, REM, Nirvana, Foo Fighters, Foreigner, The Beatles, and the list went on.

"So I see they only let you put good music on this thing."

"If you can tell, it has been modified to your personal preference."

"Oh, I can tell! It has only the best oldies on it. Now, I'm twice as excited!"

"Alright, now is not the time to browse the zunie-"

"It's called a Zune, doc."

"Whatever! Just get ready for the jump."

Reaper got on to the boarding platform in his full black wear.

"What's with these pants…? They're so itchy and uncomfortable!"

"They're made out of denim, they're called jeans."

"Well I'm glad that I don't have to wear these that long, then…"

"You will have to more than one mission in those, you know…"

Just then, the giant lift began lowering down to them.

"I wonder who that could be…"

Doc looked at the screen, and backed away very slowly.

"Reaper, get into the portal, NOW!"

"Why, who's coming…"

Reaper's voice trailed off as he looked at the monitor. About fifteen to twenty men in full gear were on the lift, coming down the lift.

The doctor started punching buttons at a rapid pace, not stopping for anything.

"Reaper, you need to get in the portal on my signal. I'm going to teleport you now, and close this portal behind you. There might not e a way back if these men take me to the government."

"Alright doc, I understand. In the name of science, then."

The portal began changing colors until a mass of concrete was the only thing that he could see through the portal.

"And in 3… 2… 1… NOW!"

On one, Reaper began running toward the portal. Jumping on "NOW!" Reaper lunged through the portal and onto hard cement, in the middle of a very busy street. Cars and vans were flying at him, as he rolled to the side of the road, unscathed. _Nice… could he have sent me anywhere more dangerous…_ thought Reaper. Looking over, Reaper noticed a huge staircase. _Wow… that's a lot of steps._ Reaper stood up getting more than just strange looks.

He walked over to a news stand, and looked at today's paper. "September 22, 1996" read Reaper with his ever expanding eyes. _He must have punched something in wrong… I'm 11 years further in the past than he told me… This could end very badly._ Just then, five of the troops from the lab appeared in the middle of the street and looked right at him, raising their assault rifles at his face. Reaper didn't know what to do, so he took the Beretta out of its shoulder holster and plugged three rounds into the lead soldiers face mask. The next thing Reaper knew, he was running towards the giant staircase with bullets blowing up pieces of shrapnel all around him. _These guys should have killed me by now with their targeting systems… But, they must not be working. The signals they pick up in order to work aren't around yet, so they can't see me! Good, maybe then I can make it!_ With new hope, Reaper ran up the staircase twice as fast as before. As he reached the top of the massive structure, a sharp pain erupted into his lower left leg. He tried his best to continue running as he looked at the gunshot wound. There was now a trail of blood and bone following him where ever he went.

He spotted a small building next to the large house in front of him. _Yes! I can use that as cover!_ Reaper thought as he booked it towards it, ignoring the pain in his left leg for a burst of time. As he arrived, bullet holes began appearing all around him, as the soldiers began firing at the small wooden building. In the middle of the building, Reaper spotted a well that he could hide in. He jumped into the smelly as footsteps of approaching soldiers got louder as the soldiers got closer to him. As he fell, he knew that this would be the end of him, until a bright blue light engulfed his form.

AN: The song name in the title is Bad Day by REM. I like it, you don't have to. But please read and review!! Tell me what you want and don't want!!


	2. On a Plain

Time Warp

**Time Warp!**

A story by Christopher Slade

Warning! This story's main character is made by the author! Deal with it or don't read!

All other characters are not owned by me, I'm going to use characters from InuYasha, and maybe some other franchises… I'm not sure yet.

On A Plain:

A sharp pain throbbed through Reapers entire form as a bright light burned into his eyes as he lay at the bottom of the well. Reaper aimed his Beretta upwards to tag the soldiers as they finished him off. But, nobody seemed to be there. He listened more closely and all he could hear was a cool autumn breeze overhead. He managed to sit up, despite the sharp pain in his leg throbbing, making him wince. He pulled some bandages, that he had put in back pocket, out and began wrapping his leg.

After about an hour, his leg had stopped bleeding, and he felt good enough to climb out of the smelly well. As he neared the top, he realized that the whole well house had gone. _Did the soldiers remove it…_ he thought. As he climbed out of the well entirely, he realized that the whole city was gone. He was in the middle of a forest, with nothing around, but trees. "Wow… I must be dead…" Reaper thought aloud.

"Who's there?" came a loud voice through the trees.

Reaper drew his Beretta again and aimed it at the trees. He stood aiming at the trees for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hey! You're not Kagome! What did you do to her, you bastard!" yelled the voice as a red form seemed to fly out of the tree to the left of Reaper. "Holy Shit!" screamed Reaper as he dove out of the way of the form. A giant sword smashed into the ground where he had just been standing. After the figure had landed, Reaper looked at the man, who turned out to be a very strange young kid. But this kid had long gray hair and… dog ears… "Oh, it's just a kid," sighed Reaper.

"What did you say, you son of a bitch!" yelled the kid at Reaper as Reaper aimed at his knee with his Beretta.

"InuYasha! What have you done now?" came a sweet, female voice from the well.

A young Japanese schoolgirl appeared in full school uniform at the top of the well.

"This guy came out of the well about five minutes ago without you. So I feared the worst."

The kid apparently called InuYasha received a sharp slap to the side of the face.

"Why'd you slap him, he was just trying to see if you were safe…" said Reaper with a questioning look on his face.

"Hey! Who gave you permission to speak!" yelled InuYasha, pointing his massive sword at Reaper's face.

"Not some punk kid!" retorted Reaper.

InuYasha began growling and swung his sword over his head for a killing blow.

"InuYasha, Sit…" said the girl known as Kagome. Reaper could hear a hint of boredom and regret in her voice. The gray haired boy fell face first onto the ground, as if something smacked him down. Reaper couldn't help but laugh at the sight of this strong kid being obedient to this sweet schoolgirl.

"Who said you could laugh, punk!" yelled the kid as he struggled to stand back up.

"Personally, I don't believe you should be yielding to a small schoolgirl. The sight is just too funny to not laugh at." chuckled Reaper. Kagome began to laugh, too. "Hey!" droned InuYasha. Reaper tried to stand up; forgetting his ankle still had a 12mm round in it. Reaper moaned in pain as the wound reopened and blood began flowing down his leg like a river. He blacked out from the sudden immense pain.

The next thing Reaper knew, he was laying next to a fire with the two people and their apparent friends sitting down, chatting about demons or something. Reaper wasn't conscious enough yet to make out the words. He rolled over onto his side to look at the flames of the fire. As he rolled, he realized the pain in his ankle had decreased to a dull ache.

"Oh, so you have awakened," said a new voice Reaper had never heard before. This one belonging to a man.

Reaper tried to thank the people around the fire, but all he could manage was a moan of exhaustion. It took a minute, but Reaper realized he was only wearing his boxers underneath the blanket. He blushed as he realized that he must have had his wounds fully treated. And they checked his whole body for any more hidden wounds that he might have had. "Here, have some of this stew. It will make you feel better faster," came a kind female voice that Reaper had never heard before. He sat up, and leaned against a nearby tree. Then he saw the most beautiful face in his life, it belonged to the woman holding the bowl of stew, and spoon, ready to feed him. Reaper blushed as she began feeding the delicious stew to him. But it wouldn't have mattered if the stew tasted disgusting, he would have accepted anything she thought was better for him.

After a few spoonfuls, Reaper managed to say "Thank you for the stew, it was delicious. And thank you for feeding it to me, I have no Idea why I'm so drained; usually I'm full of energy."

"Oh," said Kagome, "That's partially my fault." She blushed. "You see, I pulled the bullet out of your leg, which required a heavy sedative. So… because I didn't have any with me, I overdosed you with night time flu medication," she chuckled. "Actually, I'm not sure how you woke up so soon, the dose I used could have put out InuYasha for three days."

"I happen to be immune to most over the counter meds; it was part of my military treatment. The meds you used must have been very strong. But, you really removed the bullet; I can't feel it there anymore. But, I would have never guessed that you would have the stomach for removing it out of my bones."

"You're right! I actually fainted, and InuYasha had to take it out…" she said blushing.

"Hmpf!" growled InuYasha, embarrassed because he actually did something good for one of his enemies. He looked away from the group as Reaper thanked him. The group talked for what felt like a small time, compared to the four hours that passed.

As the group was headed off to bed, Reaper stood and found his pants and under-shirt. He placed them on before he began to hobble to his sleeping bag that they had set up for him. When Sango approached him, her cheeks were as pink as a rose, as she came to speak with their newest companion.

"Hey! We never got your name, stranger," said the girl Reaper had learned to be called Sango; aka his crush. "Oh, most people call me Reaper, because of what I'm most known for… I don't like to kill, but I'm best at it in my time…"

"So, you're an assassin, then," said Sango, with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"No, I'm an ex-hitman…" said Reaper, deciding to come clean, to gain her trust by being straight with her.

"At such a young age! You must be an admirable adversary, then."

"Hey, I'm not that young! I graduated military school at the top of my class, at the age of 18. Currently I'm 21. Barely legal…"

"Were you sent to kill any of us?" asked Sango, looking at the ground now, blushing.

"No, I was testing a science experiment, and it succeeded, but the government wanted to steal it, so one of my friends sacrificed his lifelong research to get me here. It's always been a dream of mine to see the world as it was, before World War III."

"Why were you chosen over anybody else who shared that dream?" asked Sango with curiosity coating her words.

"I'm the only one who had the power and friends to do so. And as soon as my friend finished for me, the government came and chased me through the portal. Thank God their aim is crap. Otherwise I would be dead."

Reaper recounted how he got into his position. And how the bullet ended up inside of leg. As soon as Reaper finished his tale, Sango embraced him in a hug and said "You poor guy, I can't believe you made into the well in time. Oh, yeah. If you haven't noticed already, InuYasha can be an asshole at times."

"Yeah, so I noticed."

There was an awkward silence between the two love birds.

"Umm… I think we should head off to bed. I don't want everyone else to think we were up to something…" a dirty grin appeared on Sago's delicate features.

"Alright, then I guess we should head back," said Reaper with a touch of sadness in his voice. He really liked talking to her and she made him feel warmer inside when they were close. She put his arm over his shoulder, and helped him to her sleeping bag.

"Here, use my sleeping bag tonight, you're injured," said Sango, feeling remorse for the injured Reaper.

"I'm fine. Besides what kind of man lets a lady sleep on the floor, while he takes the bed. You take it, I'll be fine. I've been through way worse." encouraged Reaper. And so the slept.

AN: If you requested something after reading the first chapter only… Well I didn't fulfill them because I wrote both of these chapters at the same time… But read and review!! I want to know what you guys are thinking out there!!


End file.
